Recent technological advances are allowing large numbers of users to interact with different content items using a variety of different devices with different capabilities. For example, multiple different users, possibly at different remote locations with respect to one another, may interact together with respect to content items, such as multiplayer video games and whiteboard applications. In some cases, differences may exist between characteristics of the different devices such as screen size, resolution, operating system, processors and memories and others. Also, in some cases, differences may exist between various users with respect to their ability to control various aspects of execution of the content. For example, some applications may sometimes be presented to different users in either a participant mode or a spectator mode. Users in the participant mode may have the ability to actively control execution of the content, while users in the spectator mode may merely observe execution of the content as opposed to actively controlling it. Furthermore, in some cases, a particular user may employ multiple different devices to interact with content. For example, content may sometimes be displayed on a television or other large display devices while also being controlled by an interface on another device such as a mobile device. For these and other reasons, it may be advantageous to provide techniques for delivering content to different devices in an efficient and reliable manner.